Security enabled devices are increasingly deployed throughout the use of enterprise networks, rather than just at the perimeter. It has become increasingly difficult for a security team of any enterprise to map organizational security policies to the detailed configuration of those devices; in addition to ensuring that the configurations remain constant while needs evolve.
Present systems for installing profiles on mobile wireless communication devices typically consist of a set of preinstalled “profiles” which are normally installed by the service provider of the device when the device is purchased and first placed into service. The owner or user of the device can then download other software and features to individually customize their device to their specific needs. This is satisfactory when the mobile devices are used for personal use. However, when the mobile devices are used for business, the profiles of each device should be the same so that there is consistency between the mobile devices. Also, it is critical that all of the mobile devices employed by a business are able to perform certain functions and run specific software.
Thus, there is a need for a flexible, end-to-end solution to ease the process of securing and managing devices within a corporate network, while providing a more secure, single-point access for applications and corporate data.